The Pirate:Life on the Seas
by Fi101
Summary: A baby is born on-board the Nautilus. He grows up and becomes a fully fledged pirate, in the fight against the Black Magician...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Chasing after the Black Magician for 10 consecutive years had proven to be difficult for the crew of The Nautilus. As beautiful and glorious as it had been on its maiden voyage, no-one could deny that it was beginning to pass it's time. Rot and fungi growing inside and out had assured the loss of a very much needed layer of gloss. Mrs. Reade, the ship's cleaner and 'mother' figure had tried as hard as possible to maintain the original condition, but it was proving too difficult for the slowly ageing Caribbean woman. Even the gloss on her red hair had begun to fade. This was more than could be said for the rest of the crew. Many of them had also begun to age also. Jack, in his regular (however, rotting) pirate attire, was beginning to gain weight; Black Bark's muscle had begun to deteriorate; Tangyoon's cooking skills weren't as good as they used to be. ("This Unagi doesn't taste very good…" Bartol would say. "It's okay, it's fresh; I found it outside dead on the floor today." Tangyoon would reply.) However, two people on the ship stayed strong throughout their travels.

Kyrin, with her long red hair and orange robes, always with a smirk on her face and her grand hat on her head, was captain, instructor and general leader of the boat. She was always near her first mate, Muirhat. Being blind all his life had greatly increased his senses of hearing and smell; it was if he wasn't blind at all. Kyrin admired him for this. Everybody thought there was something going on between them.

"Did hear about Kyrin and Muirhat today?" Mrs. Reade would ask.  
"What?" Young Calico would respond, in his posh English accent.  
"Well Kyrin summoned Muirhat to her quarters and he didn't come out for two hours!"  
"Wow!" Tangyoon would say, serving their dinner. "It's something different everyday with those two!"  
"I know!" Mrs. Reade would splutter with excitement. She was the 'gossipy' type. "I can't be long until we hear wedding bells!"  
Calico became curious about this, and wanted to find out more.

"When are you getting married?" He would ask always when they were most busy.  
"Married?" Muirhat would reply rudely. "We're not getting married!" He would say, chuckling and walking away.  
"Hmm…" Kyrin would reply, softly stroking the young boy's head. "I don't know…" She would say trailing off.

Despite all the rumours and misunderstandings, wedding bells were never heard. But this didn't stop anything from happening…

The Nautilus docked in Mu Lung, in order to stock up on food and supplies. Kyrin was nowhere to be seen. She stayed in her quarters for the two weeks they were there, day and night. There was one time she left her quarters, to summon Muirhat. Mrs. Reade caught sight of her.

"Oh my, captain! We've not seen you in days!" The Caribbean woman studied the captain carefully. Kyrin stayed silent. "Oh my, your belly seems to be rather round. Have you gained weight?" A tear could be seen in Kyrin's eye. "Or…" Before Mrs. Reade finished, Kyrin ran back towards her quarters, covering her face and didn't leave her quarters for another while.  
Muirhat, on the other hand, was everywhere at once, collecting foods and a variety of items. Whenever he was asked what they were for, he only replied,  
"Kyrin wants it," and quickly left again. There was obviously some sort of secret.

It wasn't long until Mrs. Reade had exposed the secret between Kyrin and Muirhat.

"Have you heard?" Mrs. Reade said at yet another meal.  
("Seriously Tangyoon, this isn't even Unagi anymore!" Bartol had complained.)  
"Heard what?" Calico asked curiously.  
"Kyrin is pregnant!"  
"What?!" Everybody around the dinner table said in unison. Everybody began to whisper to each other.  
"I wouldn't expect that from my brother," Black Bark said to Dondlass.  
"I wouldn't have guessed. I haven't been able to see anyone very well since I lost my glasses…" Abel said to Bart. "Have you seen them?" He quickly added.  
"And they're not even married! I'd think better of the captain…" Tangyoon said to Bartol.

Months passed and Kyrin's symptoms became obvious. Her belly grew more; she craved many foods, ("Ooh! Can you make me some Unagi, Tangyoon?" She said one day. "What? You would actually eat that stuff?" Bartol squeaked in shock.) She threw up many times and she slept much more. All the crew were beginning to get used to Kyrin being pregnant.

On a visit from Ellinia, Grendel the Really Old, the Magician instructor, stayed on board for a couple of days. All of the class instructors were good friends. Grendel came to see Kyrin, and to help her through the final stages of pregnancy. The Nautilus sailed near Ossyria and Grendel used his superior magic to lift the ship of the surface of the water and into the skies to dock, hovering, in the Orbis port. Nobody left the boat. Normally, Kyrin would address the crew to tell them what was needed. Kyrin wasn't seen. The crew waited for 2 hours. Still, the captain wasn't seen. Then, Muirhat ran from Kyrin's quarters.  
"Kyrin is giving birth! Kyrin is giving birth!" He shouted as he ran. He bumped into Grendel. He looked at him. Muirhat stared back. Muirhat opened his mouth, but before he said anything, Grendel clicked his fingers and disappeared. Muirhat's mouth hung open.  
_Where has he gone when we need him the most…?  
_A cloud of dust appeared and Grendel re-appeared along with Dr. Franz, the owner of Orbis Plastic Surgery. He didn't usually deliver babies, but he was trained to do it. Muirhat took Grendel and the doctor to Kyrin's quarters…

After 6 hours, Kyrin's screams of pain stopped. All the crew, bar Tangyoon who was busy cooking a celebratory dinner, were standing outside Kyrin's door.

"I can't believe it finally happened!" Little Calico said, with 'stars in his eyes'.  
"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Black Bark barked with his deep voice.  
"I just hope that baby is not ugly…" Mrs. Reade said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened and there laid Kyrin on a bed in a shabby robe and her long red hair spread on her pillow. Muirhat sat next to her with his arm across her shoulders. Kyrin cradled a baby in her arms.  
"Come in! Take a look!" Dr. Franz shouted excitedly at them. Slowly, one by one, each of the crew entered the large room, decorated by medals, certificates and pictures of family, friends and previous captains of the Nautilus. Above the bed was a picture of the crew taken soon before. It caught everybody's eye first and made them smile. They then came closer to the baby to take a look. He was small, dark skinned with a tuft of black curly hair, resembling his father. However, his eyes were a deep green, much like Kyrin. Everybody made fuss over how cute he was.  
"Oh my! I knew he would be this cute!" Mrs. Reade said at the front of the crowd.  
"Hopefully he will turn out to be as muscular as me!" Black Bark said, laughing and hitting Muirhat on the back who cringed.  
"Wow! A baby on the ship!" Calico said, still starry-eyed.

"So what do you want to call him, Kyrin?" Muirhat said, stroking his partner's head.  
"Hmm…" She thought. "Any suggestions, crew?"  
"Bartol! " Bartol shouted instantly. Everybody laughed.  
"How about Bravura? For courage!" Grendel said using his superior knowledge.  
"Seems too exotic…" Kyrin replied.  
"I still like Bartol," Bartol butted in.  
"I know!" Kyrin interrupted. "Fi! For joy! He'll be the most joyous pirate on board!" Muirhat thought about it.  
"I love it too," he said smiling at her. She beamed back.  
"A very intelligent choice, Ms. Kyrin!" Grendel said, raising his arms.  
"What kind of name is Fi?" Bartol shouted rudely. Kyrin scowled at him. "A great name…" He quickly added and then moved to the back of the huddle.  
"Fi it is then." She said, kissing her newly named child on his forehead.

*12 years later…*


	2. A chance to prove

**Chapter 1 – A chance to prove…**

Fi had grown and matured a lot since he was born. At a height matching that of his father ("But nothing compared to me!" his uncle, Black Bark would boast.) he had become the main man for collecting resources from the boat. However, he could become a bit moody at times. Bartol often teased him about his name, but still didn't understand why. Often Bartol would run to him in a corridor, shouting, "Hey, _Fi. _How's it going_, Fi? _Fifi! Fififofum_!" _When he was younger, he tended to cry and confine himself to his bedroom, next to his mother's quarters. But recently he'd taken the habit of borrowing one of his mother's pistols, or his father's knucklers, and shooting Bartol with a rubber pellet, or punching him full on in the face, both leaving him unconscious.  
Kyrin had noticed that Fi was also becoming much more intelligent. He knew who each of the job instructors were and where to find them, he knew where the most powerful monsters could be found in the Maple World. He even knew who made the best Unagi! ("Rina of Henesys, of course!" Fi would say. "What about mine?" Tangyoon would reply. Bartol would stare at Tangyoon sarcastically.) Kyrin and Muirhat knew that Fi would quickly grow up to be a great adventurer, much like they had been. They planned to use this to their advantage…  
The Autumn season had ended and Maple leaves decorated Victoria Island. The Nautilus was docked in Nautilus harbour, it's 'birth' place. The ship's stocks had been depleted by Tangyoon's extravagant Thanksgiving dinner. Someone needed to travel to Henesys to buy food from the market. All the crew wanted the chance to visit Henesys.  
"Kyrin will pick me," Calico boldly stated, "since I got so much experience fighting that giant snail last year!"  
"Kyrin will pick me," Tangyoon said, speaking louder than Calico, "because I know what sort of food the ship needs."  
"No! Kyrin will pick me!" Black Bark said, shouting over all the crew, "Just because I'm super strong!" he chuckled. All the crew continued to discuss.  
"I hope mum picks me," Fi said quietly, in the English accent he had picked up from Calico. The whole crew fell silent and turned to look at Fi. They all began to laugh.  
"Pick you?" Bartol said, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard, "You've only been off the ship once! And that was to pick up that toy whale you dropped out of a port hole!" Fi left, upset by the crew's laughter.  
_I'll show them… I will be the strongest pirate!  
_"Fi?" Muirhat called him from further down the corridor. Fi ignored him. He was imagining himself as a world class Corsair, known to every man, woman, and child. The warriors feared him. The Bowmen feared him. The Magicians feared him. The Thieves feared him. The Knights of…  
"Fi!" Muirhat shouted at the top of his voice. Fi snapped out of his trance.  
"Yes, Dad?" he answered.  
"I need to talk to you about something… Can we sit in your bedroom?" He asked, looking around shiftily.  
"Erm… yes, okay." He walked towards the end of the corridor, where his bedroom and his mother's quarters were situated. Fi's room was decorated with pictures of famous adventurers. Dances with Balrogs, the Dark Lord, Athena Pierce and Grendel the Really Old were just some of them. If you looked past the pictures, the room seemed rather empty. There was a bed and a desk, but nothing else. Fi and his father sat down on two chairs next to the desk.  
"Pistol or Knuckler?" Muirhat asked quickly.  
"Pistol." Fi answered instantaneously. "Wait… why?"  
Muirhat noted something on a piece of paper he had taken from his pocket, "Okay, Fi. Kyrin and I have decided that instead of sending one of the more experienced crew members to Henesys, we want you to go and to use it as a training opportunity." Fi's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, "Since you prefer to use a pistol, your mother will take you through the basics."Fi's eyes widened.  
"…Really? I get to go… on an adventure!" a smirk began to form on Fi's face.  
"Not really an adventure, as much a…" Muirhat was interrupted by Fi's screaming, dancing and shouting, "…business trip." Muirhat finished. Fi didn't hear, he was too excited.

"So just shoot the targets as they appear. If you score high enough on this, you have enough basic training to leave the ship alone." Fi smiled at this. Suddenly, a wooden Orange Mushroom figure rose from the ground. Fi pulled the trigger slowly as to avoid any recoil from the first shot of the lot. The bullet flew through the air and hit the target between it's eyes. Next 3 pigs appeared. He had had more time to get used to the pistol and so quickly and smoothly shot each one. Then 3 of each appeared and moved from left to right. Fi steadied his aim and when they all moved together, he shot and hit all the targets with the single shot.  
"Excellent!" Kyrin ran forward to hug her son. "You have enough skill and gun mastery to be a fully fledged Gunslinger! But obviously, you can't because…"  
"You don't know if I could handle the power, I know…" Fi said, grinning.

Hours later, Fi had been equipped with a bag filled with potions, bullets, apples and mesos that would last him until he got to Henesys.  
"Stay safe, Fi!" Kyrin said, as Fi was about to leave.  
"Kill lots of monsters!" Muirhat added. Bartol stared at Fi, jealously.  
"I thought you were joking when you said Fi was going to Henesys…" Fi waved goodbye and began to walk towards the plains of Henesys, outside of Nautilus harbour.


End file.
